To Love And To Cherish
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Alternative ending to the episode on 27th May. What would've happened if David hadn't had a heart attack on the day of his wedding to Carol? Pure Darol fluff dedicated to my Twitter pal (and Darol Twin) Becca. Happy 18th Birthday sweetie!


_**Dedicated to Becca, my dearest Darol Twin, have an amazing 18th birthday sweetie! This is for you, hope you love it as much as I think you will do!**_

_**xxx**_

**To Love And To Cherish**

**Summary: Alternative scene. What would've happened if David hadn't had a heart attack on the day of his wedding to Carol? Birthday ficlet, dedicated to Becca.**

David Wicks groaned in frustration as the train he was riding on ground to a halt once again. He looked at his watch for what seemed like the fifteenth time since he had boarded it, it was reading quarter to one. He had intended on being back in Walford before the wedding party needed to set off, but he was already fifteen minutes late. He was well aware that he was meant to be at the registry office in fifteen minutes time so that he could marry his first love and yet, he still wasn't in the same borough of London as her. David didn't want to think about what thoughts were going through Carol's head; she was no doubt waiting for him at the house, getting close to tearing her hair out over his lateness. Despite that, he hoped that that once she saw, or more to the point, heard, what he had rushed off to get for her, she would be satisfactorily placated. All he wanted to do was make that day the happiest of her life; he didn't think that was such a bad thing. After Sonia's announcement that morning that Carol was missing her 'something blue', the perfect gift for his beautiful bride came to mind and David knew he just had to get it for her. Right now though, David had to concede that going all the way to Hoxton on his wedding day to get this 'something blue' wasn't perhaps his finest idea. The last thing he wanted was Carol to think he was having second thoughts about marrying her, because he had never been more certain of anything in his life, not since the night he had proposed to her anyway. His proposal had been turned down quite publicly by Carol that same night but he had still meant the words he'd said to her. Only a few days later though, she had turned the tables and asked him to marry her and it was his acceptance of her proposal that had led them both to this day, their wedding day. It was supposed to be a perfect day for the pair of them but at that moment, as the train started moving again, it felt anything but to David. He wasn't messing her about this time, and he wanted to prove that to her. In David's mind, there was no better way to prove his commitment to her by making Carol his wife when he finally got back to Walford, if it wasn't too late of course…

* * *

><p>Carol was surprised at how laid-back she was about David's late appearance, it was almost as though she had half-expected him to have some kind of wobble before the ceremony took place. Sonia's car had been transformed into a makeshift wedding car for the day and Carol was sat upon one of the back-seats, waiting for him to turn up. Her eyes were almost glued to the digital clock upon the dashboard of the car as she watched the minutes tick by, it was now ten to one and there was still no sign of David. She had hardly seen him that day as it was; then again, it was tradition not to see the groom before the wedding but Carol really wasn't bothered by all the traditions, all she wanted in that moment was to marry him. Their relationship had never been plain sailing; it had been rocky at times and they, like most other couples, had had their fair share of ups and downs, and Carol thought they had overcome all of their problems and were ready to make the ultimate commitment to each other. Her thoughts soon began to wander however, and Carol began to question in her own head whether there was more to David's disappearing act than it seemed. Bianca and Sonia had told her that he'd gone to get her a surprise but she couldn't help wondering whether he had told them that to simply disguise his true intentions. Almost as quickly as the thought had arisen in her head, Carol quickly dismissed it, his money had paid for almost every aspect of this wedding and she felt stupid for even questioning his commitment to her. Even so, there was still a very small part of her that wondered why he hadn't called or anything, surely he would've done if he had known he was going to be late getting back? It was a vicious circle of thoughts looping through Carol's mind, and that circle would not be broken until David made it back to Walford to explain himself, that's if he ever did come back…<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank God for that," David muttered under his breath as the train finally pulled into Walford East station.<p>

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was slowly creeping towards 1pm, it was already five minutes to one and he knew they'd struggle to get to the registry office in time now. He had to try though; he hadn't trekked all the way to Hoxton for one last surprise for his bride to fail now. As soon as the train came to a stop, David was gone, he sprinted off the platform, out of the station and then onto George Street, knowing that he had to get to Carol fast, before it was too late. He clattered into a guy not far along George Street, but he didn't have time to stop and apologise, he heard the guys yelling expletives after him but he didn't care, all that was on his mind at that moment was getting to Carol and hoping against hope that she'd not given up on him just yet.

David sprinted down Bridge Street and passed the Beales' fruit and veg stall before coming to a stop outside The Vic. He glanced at the vinyl record in his hand, he planned to play Carol's surprise at the reception, and he wanted to keep it from her until then, he hoped that she would react in the way that he thought she would do. David pushed open the door to the pub and stepped inside, "'Ere David, aren't you supposed to be getting married very soon?" Mick asked him as he watched David enter the pub, "Bianca's been in looking for you, where the Hell have you been?"

He didn't have time to answer Mick's question, he was already running seriously late as it was, "it's a long story," he told the landlord, "I had to go and get something for the reception, and I wanted to drop it off before the ceremony," he added as he handed Mick the vinyl.

Mick took the vinyl record from him and smiled, "go and get yourself wed mate," he told David, "I reckon Carol and the girls are doing their nut over there."

David nodded in agreement and quickly turned around and headed out of the pub to find his beautiful bride.

* * *

><p>The digital clock on Sonia's dashboard soon hit 1pm and Carol sighed in resignation, half an hour ago David should've been here and he still hadn't turned up. Even if he did turn up at that moment, they'd be lucky to still make their slot at the registry office. She pulled the car seat forward and opened the door before climbing out of the makeshift wedding car, Carol wandered a little way down the road, intending to head off to the park to clear her head a little bit, work out what she was going to say to David if or when he finally did turn up. Something made her turn and gaze out over the gardens and at that moment, he came sprinting towards her and she didn't have a clue how to react. David stopped on the outskirts of the gardens as his gaze caught hers, he couldn't disguise the smile that crossed his face as he clapped eyes on his beautiful bride. "You look stunning darling," he told her as he approached her, meaning every single word.<p>

Carol ignored his words, "where the Hell have you been?" she asked him, trying her best to keep calm and not quite managing it.

David sighed, knowing that he owed her an explanation but at the same time, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. "I had to go and get one last finishing touch for today," he explained, leaving it at that and hoping that it would be enough to placate her.

Carol shook her head in disbelief, "where is this surprise then?" she questioned, "and why couldn't you have just rung to let us know you were going to be late?"

"It's at the pub, you'll find out what it is at the reception," he responded, "as for why I didn't ring you, my phone died while I was in Hoxton," he added.

Hoxton? Carol wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had had to go all the way to Hoxton for, on their wedding day of all days. She knew she'd find out soon enough, and she couldn't wait to find out what he'd got her. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you," she told him, falling silent for the briefest of seconds before continuing, "I guess I couldn't help wondering whether you'd done a runner or something," she admitted to him, immediately feeling stupid for admitting to her fear.

David smiled at her and rested his hands against her cheeks, cupping her face, "I'm ready for this Carol, and I have never wanted to marry you more than I do right now. All I wanted was to make today the happiest of your life, that's not such a bad thing, is it?"

A soft smile crossed Carol's face as she listened intently to David's words, "it's not a bad thing," she assured him, "the feeling is entirely mutual," she added as she allowed her gaze to rake over him for the first time, truly appreciating her husband-to-be's choice of suit for the day, "you're looking rather dashing, darling," Carol told him.

David smirked as he listened to her, "did you hear me tell you that you looked stunning too?" he asked her.

Carol nodded her head, "I did, I was just ignoring you,"

He laughed as he reached for Carol's hand, clasping it in his own, "it's not too late for us to tie the knot, is it?" he quietly asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," Carol told him honestly, "there's only one way to find out, let's round the troops up and get down there," she added.

"Mum!" Sonia yelled as she and Bianca left the house and saw Carol and David talking just up the road, "Max just called, if this wedding's going ahead, we need to get down there now."

Carol and David looked at each other, "I'm ready for this if you are," Carol told him gently.

David nodded his head in response, "I'm ready," he confirmed.

He had meant every word he had said only a few minutes beforehand, he had never felt more ready to marry Carol than he did at that very moment, he just hoped they could make it to the registry office before the registrar pulled the plug on the whole ceremony.

* * *

><p>By some miracle, the gang made it to the registry office with only minutes to spare, and thankfully, the registrar was still happy to go ahead with the ceremony. Bianca, Sonia and the children, apart from Liam, sat themselves down as David stood at the front with Max by his side, having agreed to act as David's best-man, albeit rather grudgingly. He and David had never, and probably wouldn't ever be, best buddies but Max had his sister's best interests at heart and just wanted her to be happy. Despite the cancer, he hadn't seen her look as happy as she was now for quite some time, and David had obviously contributed to her happiness, so Max knew that he had to accept it, for Carol's sake if nothing else. Eventually, the wedding march started and the assembled party stood and watched as Carol, whose arm was linked through Liam's, walked down the aisle towards David with her eldest grandson by her side. The tears of pride were already welling up in Bianca's eyes as she watched her eldest boy walk her mother down the aisle before he handed her over to her father, it seemed almost insane for Bianca to be stood there now, watching her parents get married, but she couldn't have been happier for either of them.<p>

As Carol finally reached her husband-to-be, Liam stepped back and took his seat beside Bianca and David took hold of Carol's hand before kissing her softly upon the cheek, "let's do this," he murmured softly to his beautiful bride.

Carol nodded her head, smiling softly at David as they both turned to the registrar. The registrar bade the small crowd to take their seats and in due course, he began the ceremony. "Good afternoon everyone," the registrar greeted the small party of guests, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining in marriage of David and Carol," he continued. "We are not here today to mark the start of a relationship, we are here to recognise and acknowledge the formalisation of a pre-existing bond. David and Carol have united and today, they will affirm their dedication formally and publicly," he carried on.

The registrar went on, emphasising the importance of love and respect in a marriage, in order for it to last. That particular section of the ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur for Carol, as she thought about the amazing man that was stood beside her at that moment, and the lengths he had gone to to ensure that their wedding day was as perfect as it could possibly be. The only glitch had been David's late arrival, but he had appeared in the end, and that was all that mattered. Carol was only pulled out of her reverie as she felt her husband-to-be take her hands in his own as the registrar turned his attention to the groom. "Do you, David Wicks, take Carol Jackson to be your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward so long as you both shall live?"

David's gaze landed upon his bride, "I do," he responded, smiling softly down at Carol.

The registrar then turned to Carol, "and do you, Carol Jackson, take David Wicks to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward so long as you both shall live?"

Carol's gaze shifted from the registrar and onto David, fixing it upon him, "I do," she replied, repeating the words David had uttered barely fifteen seconds beforehand.

The registrar smiled as he set his gaze upon the soon-to-be married couple, "David and Carol," he started, "as you stand here today, I remind you of the serious nature of the relationship you are about to enter. Marriage is the voluntary and full commitment of two consenting adults to love each other for a lifetime. For a marriage to be successful, you must each be loyal to the other, stand firm in your defence of each other and be supportive of one another's life goals and dreams. It is a solemn, binding, yet challenging relationship," he continued, "and as a symbol of their love and devotion to each other, the bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows," he finished.

David smiled briefly at the registrar, knowing that this was his cue to make his vows to Carol. He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, Carol looked across at it, noticing how neatly it was written. It made her so happy to know how much effort he had put into writing his wedding vows, he clearly hadn't written them quite as neatly the first time around so must've rewritten them to make sure that they looked presentable. Carol tried to stifle a giggle and at that moment, she fell even deeper in love with the man stood in front of her, the man who was now about to pledge the rest of his life to her. "Carol," he started, clearing his throat and clasping one of her hands in his own before continuing, "you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow, you still manage to love me, acknowledging and accepting my faults as I do yours. Nobody's perfect, I know that, but when I'm with you, I know that's as close to perfection as I'm going to get. I promise to be completely faithful to you and totally supportive of you. I promise to put your happiness, and that of our family, above everything else, from this day forward, you will always be my number one priority. Finally, I promise to be a constant presence at your side, and I won't run away when the road gets a little bumpy, after all, that's what marriage is all about, taking the rough with the smooth and dealing with it as a couple. I have waited all my life to say this, but I love you Carol, and I will continue to do so, as I do now and more, until the day I die. You know this, but today, I make a public declaration of it, you are mine, and will be mine forevermore."

By the end of his vows, David's voice was beginning to betray the level of emotion he was feeling inside, he could scarcely believe that he was stood there, about to make Carol his wife, at long last. Carol chanced a brief glance to her right and saw Bianca dabbing at her eyes with a tissue from her bag, she swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat during David's vows and turned her attention back to her husband-to-be, grasping his free hand in hers before exhaling a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "How can I top that, eh David?" she asked him rhetorically, laughing softly before she continued, "I don't even want to think about where I'd be right now if you hadn't walked back into my life. In you, I truly believe that I have found my soul-mate and my one true love. They say that good things come to those who wait and I certainly agree, it's taken us the best part of forty years to get to this point, but it really has been worth the wait. I promise to encourage and inspire you as best I can in all your future endeavours, and I will support you in every way that I can. I promise to cherish each day I share with you as though it could be our last and finally, I promise that from this day forward, my heart will always be yours, you make it beat like it should. Deep down, I have always known that I belonged beside you and now I'm there, I'll never let you go again. I love you David, and I can say now, with the utmost certainty, that I will love you every day for the rest of my life."

David relinquished his grip upon Carol's hand and reached for her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that was trailing down her cheek. He sensed that the emotion of the occasion was getting to her as well and he heard his daughter and Sonia sniffling quietly in the background. Only then did the two of them truly realise how deep-seated their mother's feelings for David truly were, neither of them could be unhappy that she was now on the verge of becoming married to her one true love.

"What do you give each other as a symbol of this pledge?" the registrar asked the two of them.

Max stepped forwards with the rings, passing Carol's to David and David's to Carol. David's gaze met Carol's once more and her breathing became hitched in her throat as he slipped the glistening golden band onto her finger, next to the engagement ring he had slipped back on her finger only three weeks beforehand. Finally, he spoke once more, "I give you this ring not only as a symbol of my endless love for you, but also as a reminder that I will honor and cherish you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

Now it was Carol's turn, she slid the ring onto his finger and repeated the words that David himself had uttered barely seconds beforehand. "I give you this ring not only as a symbol of my endless love for you, but also as a reminder that I will honor and cherish you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

She grinned happily towards him, knowing that the long and drawn-out wait to be his wife was almost over. They turned back to face the registrar, waiting patiently for him to bring the ceremony to its conclusion and formally declare them husband and wife. "David and Carol," the registrar started, "you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he continued happily before turning to address David, "you may now kiss the bride."

David grinned happily at his new wife and Carol smiled softly back at him, feeling the butterflies taking flight in the pit of stomach as he looked at her. He moved closer to her, his body pressing gently against hers as his gaze landed upon her lips. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Carol, he moved in and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a soft, slow but passionate kiss; their first as husband and wife. Carol's hands clutched his jaw as she kissed him back, her lips curving upwards into a smile against his own. They both heard their family applauding in the background and broke away, "I love you Carol," David murmured softly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too," Carol murmured back, "we made it," she added.

David nodded back at her, "we really did, Mrs Wicks," he responded.

Carol grinned back at David's term of address for her, reminding her that she was finally married to the love of her life. She felt Sonia's hand upon her shoulder, "congratulations Mum!" she beamed happily at her mum and new step-father.

The family had been through so much in the past and that moment felt perfect for Carol, having her closest family around her, watching as she finally made the ultimate commitment to David. It almost felt like a dream scenario, but it wasn't, it was reality. Carol could barely describe how happy she was in that moment, she felt like she was floating on air, and the day wasn't even done yet, there was still the wedding reception to come yet. She'd even put David's late appearance to the back of her mind, deep down, she knew she would soon find out what he had brought her. He had already told her that she would find out at the reception, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Mick and Linda had done a fantastic job in decorating The Vic for the reception and with the help of Lauren and Abi, the food from Number 31 had been brought across too. Before Max had gone to the registry office, he had given Lauren and Abi his spare key to his sister's house and requested that they get the food and take it to The Vic for the reception, with the delay caused by David's late appearance, none of the wedding party had had time to deliver the food. Needless to say, Lauren and Abi were happy to help out and when the newlyweds arrived at the reception with Bianca, Sonia, Max and the kids, the food, including the beautiful wedding cake that had been made the centre-piece of the display, were on a buffet-table.<p>

The newlyweds were swamped with congratulations from their neighbours and everyone else who had turned up at the reception and it was rather overwhelming for Carol, she hadn't really expected there to be such a strong response to hers and David's marriage. David briefly left his wife's side to go and get a round a drinks at the bar but his gaze kept being to drawn to her from across the pub, she looked so radiant and so happy, he almost couldn't believe that he had been the one to make her so happy. "You made it then," Mick commented to David as he made his way over to serve him.

David smiled and nodded his head, "only just though," he responded, "I think she was about to give up on me," he added in admittance.

"Well, she didn't," Mick said to him, "congratulations mate."

David thanked him profusely before ordering their drinks and heading back over to join his family. After about half an hour of mingling with the guests, Carol slipped away and it took a few minutes for anyone to realise that she'd gone. It was only when Linda asked where Carol was so they could go ahead with their first dance that they realised that she wasn't in the pub, "I think I know where she is," David said as he overheard what Linda was saying to Bianca, "I'll go find her."

Linda thanked him and Bianca smiled softly towards her Dad as he slipped quietly out of the pub to find his beautiful bride.

Sure enough, he found Carol perched upon a bench outside the pub. She looked up as she heard the pub doors open and smiled as her gaze met that of her new husband, "I just needed some air," she told him, by way of explanation.

David nodded his head in acceptance as he sat himself down beside her, "are you sure that's all it is darling?" he asked her gently, wondering whether the day hadn't taken too much out of her.

Carol turned her head towards him and the softest smirk crept across her face at his words, "I'm sure," she reassured him as she stood up, "I was rather hoping that you'd come out and find me," she added as she held out her hand to him.

David raised his eyebrows in her direction, "were you now?" he questioned as he clasped one of his hands in hers before moving to stand beside her.

Carol nodded her head, biting her lip softly, "I was," she confirmed to him as she led him down the alleyway beside The Vic.

David smirked to himself, wondering what her intentions were. He needn't have wondered for too long as Carol soon put him out of his misery, she pulled his body to hers as she rested her back against the brick wall behind her, "anyone would think you wanted to take advantage of me, Mrs Wicks," David murmured softly in her ear.

Carol laughed softly, resting her head against the bricks behind her as she draped her arms over his broad shoulders, "and what would _you_ say if I did want to," she responded cheekily to him.

David smirked at her, "just you wait until I get you alone later tonight,"

"You've got me alone now," Carol reminded him.

He didn't have time to utter a reply as Carol reached up to press her lips softly against his own, David was quick to respond to her kiss as his hands landed upon her waist, his tongue moving slowly into her mouth and their kiss quickly grew in intensity, it was impossible not to notice the passion that still lingered between the two of them, even after all these years. Carol's arms gradually unfurled and stroked over his shoulders before David, albeit reluctantly, broke free of the kiss. "I think we'd better get back to the reception, don't you?" he murmured softly, rubbing his nose softly against hers, as if to let her know it was the last thing he wanted to do too.

Carol sighed reluctantly and nodded her head against his, "I can't wait to be alone with you later," she told him, "it feels like we've hardly seen each other all day."

"I don't want you getting sick of the sight of me too soon,"

She smiled happily towards him, "I could never get sick of the sight of you," Carol told him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before reaching for his hand once more and leading him back down the alleyway and eventually, back into the pub.

* * *

><p>"You're finally going to be put out of your misery," David murmured softly to her as they re-entered the pub.<p>

"Eh?" Carol questioned, turning her head towards him and meeting his gaze, a little bit confused by his words.

He smiled at her, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her forehead, "the surprise I went off to get you earlier,"

Comprehension dawned on Carol's face and she smiled towards him, before Mick requested over the microphone that they take to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "I hope you like your surprise darling," David told her as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled towards him as he rested one hand upon her waist and clasped his free hand in her own before the opening seconds of Misty Blue began to ring out over the pub's jukebox. The smile upon Carol's face as she heard it was plain to see, "you remembered?" she questioned in amazement.

David nodded happily in her direction, "I knew I had to go and get it as soon as Sonia said you were missing your 'something blue'," he responded to her.

The tears welled up in her eyes as they slow-danced to their song, watched by the clutch of family and neighbours that had turned out for the reception. Carol's gaze did not waver from David for a single second for the course of their first dance, and neither did his, he was so besotted with his new wife, he couldn't help not wanting to take his eyes off her. The assembled crowd applauded as the song came to an end, "god, I love you so much," Carol murmured softly as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I love you too baby," he responded to her, holding her close.

Eventually, Carol lifted her head and her lips met David's in a hungry and passionate kiss, causing some of the gathered crowd to wolf-whistle in response to their antics, "get a room for goodness sake!" Mick yelled over the whistling.

The two of them broke away and smirked at each other in response to Mick's words, they both knew that nothing could happen while they were still at the reception with their family and friends but once they were alone later that evening, there really would be no stopping them, they couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>The assembled crowd clapped and cheered later that afternoon as Carol and David finally cut their wedding cake and shared yet another kiss. Carol broke free of the kiss and waited for the noise to die down before she began to make her speech, "I won't bore you for too long here, because I'm not very good at making speeches," she began, causing the crowd in front of her to laugh, she felt David's hand against her waist, a reassuring presence as she continued, "all I have ever wanted was to find someone who made me truly happy, and someone who loved me for who I am. As it turned out, he walked back into my life eight months ago and if I'm honest, I've loved him for most of my life. Since I was thirteen years old, there hasn't been anyone who's come close to making me feel the way he did, and still does, I've loved and lost him in the past but this time, I don't plan on letting him go," she continued, allowing her gaze to meet David's before carrying on once more, "our relationship has given me the greatest source of happiness in the past few months and I sincerely hope that our marriage brings me the same joy. Your love and support has seen me through some really tough times in the past few months and without it, I'm not sure I would've found the strength to fight the battle against my breast cancer. All I really want to say to you is this: I will never be able to properly thank you for not deserting me when I needed someone the most. David, I love you with all my heart, and I always will do."<p>

David leant downwards and pressed a soft kiss to his new wife's lips as the crowd in the pub applauded Carol's heartfelt speech. She spun around and threw the bouquet over her shoulder, causing a scramble amongst the women and Bianca eventually won out. She clutched at the beautiful bouquet and smiled softly at her two parents, hoping that one day she would find someone who made her as happy as they made each other.

* * *

><p>"Can we get out of here soon?" David murmured softly to Carol as the evening wore on, "I want…no, I need you so badly," he added, "I'm not sure I can wait much longer."<p>

Carol turned in her seat to smile at him, her fingers stroking over his cheek as she kissed him softly, "I don't think I can either," she admitted to him, "I'll go find Bianca and Sonia, let them know we're going to slip out, and then we can go."

David nodded his head, sensing that Carol just wanted to slip away with the minimum amount of fuss so that she could share some alone-time with her new husband, he wasn't about to go against her wishes because, deep down, he wanted to be alone with her just as much as she did him. A few moments later, Carol returned to her side with a smile upon her face, "coast is clear, let's go home babe," she murmured softly into his ear as she leant over him, giving him a very tantalising view of what she was wearing beneath the dress.

"We're not going home darling," he told her smoothly.

Carol looked surprised, "you haven't changed your mind about going, have you?" she asked him.

David shook his head, "of course not," he told her, "I just meant that we're not going home because I've made other arrangements for tonight."

She was intrigued, "another surprise?"

"You could say that,"

Carol could scarcely believe that she had gotten so lucky in marrying her first love, he was spoiling her rotten today and she wasn't complaining in the slightest. It was his way of showing her how much she meant to him, and she wasn't going to deny him that, "are you going to whisk me away then, or do I have to find someone else to do it?" she whispered softly to him, teasing him just a tad.

Her words had the desired effect upon her new husband and he quickly scrambled to his feet and tugged upon her hand, almost dragging her to the pub door and out onto Bridge Street. The only glitch in the whole day had been David's late appearance but besides that, the rest of the day had been perfect and Carol couldn't wait to find out what he had in store for their first night as husband and wife, if it was anything like the rest of the day, the wedding night would surely be a night to remember.

_**Comments please? **_

_**xx**_


End file.
